


Паршивые истории в пятую стражу

by fandom Starbucks and Evanstan 2020 (fandom_Starbucks_and_Evanstan_2020), thesumofsuns



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Almost Non-Existent D/S Undertones, Blow Jobs, Don't copy to another site, Fandom Kombat 2020, Hand Jobs, Light Asphyxiation, M/M, Not So Explicit As It Seems, PWP, fandom Starbucks and Evanstan 2020
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-24
Updated: 2020-08-24
Packaged: 2021-03-06 19:40:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,989
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26034325
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_Starbucks_and_Evanstan_2020/pseuds/fandom%20Starbucks%20and%20Evanstan%202020, https://archiveofourown.org/users/thesumofsuns/pseuds/thesumofsuns
Summary: Когда-то жил упёртый сопляк, в чью голову боженька вложил не больше разумения, чем в иную консервную банку.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers
Comments: 10
Kudos: 84
Collections: Level 5 Quest 1: Драбблы/Мини от M до E 2020, Драбблы/Мини от M до E Starbucks and Evanstan 2020





	Паршивые истории в пятую стражу

Часы перед рассветом – время замешательства, паузы между отступлением ночи и началом дня – непроглядны дремотны и глухи в любой земной точке, даже в Нью-Йорке. Тишину нарушает только далёкий вой полицейской сирены из-за приоткрытого окна, эхо чужих голосов с тротуара внизу, птичий клич – Баки замечает мелькнувшую на тёмном небе тень.

Он курит у открытого окна, как делал много лет назад, будучи в другом теле и другой голове, как делал не он, а кто-то другой. Избавившись от окурка, он подносит руки к лицу, и левая, неживая, пахнет стыло металлом и больше ничем. 

За его спиной Стив выдыхает шумно.

– Долго мне ещё? – спрашивает он.

– Я не решил.

Отчего они оба не спят в часы человеческие, а не звериные, то не известно ни богу, ни дьяволу, но ночи на исходе лета всегда по-особенному тяжелы, время тянется медленно, а в каждом минувшем часе сквозит что-то упущенное. Баки возвращается к постели, на которой укрытый простынью Стив, стойкий оловянный солдатик, замерев, почти вытянув руки по швам, старательно сохраняет неподвижность. Баки стягивает с него мягкую ткань, тёплую, пахнущую ими обоими, скомкав, роняет на пол.

– Ты будешь слушать? – интересуется он.

– Я и сейчас слушаю, – живо отзывается Стив.

– Сейчас ты пытаешься выудить из меня побольше информации.

– Может быть.

– Так перестань. Закрой глаза и разведи руки.

Стив послушный.

– Что потом?

Баки обходит постель, встав в изголовье, опускается на колени и, повернув голову набок, утыкается лицом ему в шею, губы почти касаются уха, близко.

– Я не стану тебя держать, – объясняет он. – Но ты представь, что не можешь пошевелиться, хорошенько представь. Невероятный вес, вжимающий тебя в постель. Непреодолимая сила.

Он отклоняется, кладёт обе ладони Стиву на плечи, скользит ими вдоль его широко разведённых рук, до запястий, сжимает их оба предупредительно. Стив расслаблен. Спят под кожей его жёсткие мышцы, готовые к сопротивлению, ответу, рывку. Баки выпускает его запястья, подавшись вперёд, правой ладонью проводит по тёплому животу, растирая кожу. Он сгибает пальцы, ногти впиваются, тянут, оставляя розоватые полосы. Стив выдыхает, двигается его бледное, молочное горло. Баки, держа правую ладонь у него на животе – рядом с впадиной пупка, где есть уязвимая мышца, легко поддающаяся судороге, едва стоит надавить, вздрагивающая под его живыми пальцами, – поворачивает голову, наклоняется к шее.

– Смотри-ка, как интересно выходит, – отмечает он. – Я ведь ничего не делаю. Скажешь что-нибудь? Я не приказывал тебе молчать.

Стив медлит, собираясь с ответом, облизывает пересохшие губы раз за разом. Баки кажется, если прислушаться как следует, он сможет почуять скорый ток крови под кожей его горла.

– Говорить не приказывал тоже, – наконец отвечает Стив.

– Умница, – улыбается Баки.

Он проводит языком влажную полосу по его шее. Стив неподвижен, только вздрагивают мелко его руки, сжимаются и разжимаются пальцы, но сильные мышцы предплечий под ладонями Баки остаются податливыми, мягкими.

– Рассказать тебе, отчего так происходит? – интересуется он.

Стив кивает, и он, выпрямив голову, подаётся вперёд, впивается зубами в тонкую кожу его ключицы, сильно сжав, тянет. Правое плечо Стива, на которое он опирается грудью, дёргается, но руки всё ещё неподвижны.

– Скажи: «Расскажи мне, Бак».

– Расскажи мне, Бак, – шепчет Стив.

Баки целует след от укуса и принимается зализывать неспешно, размеренно.

– Расскажу тебе целую историю, пожалуй, – задумчиво произносит он. – Когда-то жил упёртый сопляк, в чью голову боженька вложил не больше разумения, чем в иную консервную банку. Однажды он встретил другого сопляка, мозгов у которого было побольше, но не слишком, а так, самую малость. Они поглядели друг на друга впервые, и второму сопляку вдруг сделалось тошно, потому что он сразу понял: он только что выиграл джекпот, он только что выбил бесценный приз в неказистой обёртке в детском тире на набережной у солёной реки, и когда-нибудь это обязательно сведёт его в могилу.

– Какая увлекательная история, – усмехается Стив. – Я где-то её слышал, раз или два.

Баки кусает его за шею, держит, глубоко впиваясь зубами в кожу, пока он не принимается вздрагивать мелко, дыша часто и прерывисто.

– Я рассказываю, ты – слушаешь, – напоминает он. – Итак, они оба выросли, и упёртый сопляк собирал все шишки, что сыпались ему на голову, а те, что сыпались мимо, подбирал и всё равно находил им применение – он был парень изобретательный. После случилась война, которая сначала развела их, а потом столкнула вместе, и они были счастливы очень недолго, и умерли. Не подле друг друга, как полагается, потому что это не та история, где всё происходит правильно. Они были мертвы ровно семьдесят лет, но воскресли. Неважно отчего. Может статься, несчастные засранцы были так бедны душой, что у них не нашлось и пары монет на двоих, и старина Харон отправил их прочь от Ахерона, ворота земли мёртвых захлопнулись, пусть не навсегда, но довольно надолго.

Стив запрокидывает голову, глядит на него тревожно. Его глаза влажно блестят в синей предрассветной мгле.

– Упёртый сопляк теперь был силён, как мрамор крепок, а у разумного сопляка немного поубавилось мозгов и памяти. Оба они в общем-то давно перестали быть сопляками – шутка ли, срок жизни, почти вдвое превышающий человеческий? Но вот незадача. Как бы ни был силён упёртый сопляк, для того, второго, с головой дырявой, как швейцарский сыр, он навсегда останется тем, чьи разбитые костяшки пальцев он целовал и зализывал в темноте.

Стив шумно втягивает воздух через сжатые зубы.

– Чей загривок он держал зубами, пока впечатывал его хрупкое, но сильное тело в постель, и это тело, скажу тебе, он знал лучше своего, лучше своего помнил, – продолжает Баки, целуя его в плечо нежно, бесхитростно. – Стиви?

Его рука, свободно лежащая у Стива на животе, сжимается в кулак, грубо сцарапывая кожу, уязвимая мышца под его пальцами снова напрягается и дрожит. Стив выгибает спину, приподнимая бёдра, прижимаясь животом к его пальцам.

– Нет, рановато, – отзывается Баки и встаёт с колен.

Он останавливается у постели, склонившись, кладёт левую, холодную и мёртвую, руку Стиву на лоб, который должен быть горячим, может быть, чуть влажным от пота, но этого ему почувствовать не дано. Его сложенные вместе указательный и средний пальцы прослеживают линию профиля Стива, очерчивая впадину переносицы, нос, задерживаясь на губах, и Стив приоткрывает было рот, но Баки ведёт пальцами ниже. Покрытый короткой, рыжеватой щетиной подбородок, незащищённое полотно шеи, ямка между ключицами, широкое пространство его груди, вздрагивающий живот. Рука Баки замирает рядом с его напряжённым членом, и Стив подаётся бёдрами ей навстречу, но Баки надавливает на выступ его тазовой кости, заставляя замереть.  


Он стягивает с себя свободную футболку, оставшись в мягких, потёртых и выцветших от носки и времени джинсах. Стив поворачивает голову набок, молчаливо следит за ним, торопливо облизывая губы. Баки, не снимая джинсов, как был, поднимается на постель, перекидывая через него ногу, лёгким движением седлает бёдра.

– Ты такой послушный сегодня, – произносит Баки, привстав, наклоняясь к нему. – Хороший. Умница. Даже странно, – добавляет он. – Ничего не хочешь мне сказать? Потребовать? Может быть, сбросить меня, поменять нас местами? Это может оказаться весело, Стиви. Мне и сейчас весело, но…

Его живая рука двигается вверх по животу Стива, плотно прижатая к влажной коже, ложится на шею – большой палец прямо под выступом гортани.

– Нет, – отвечает Стив, сглатывая.

– Так и знал.

Баки тянется вперёд, наклоняясь ниже, добавляя хватке правой руки вес тела, вдавливая Стива в твёрдый матрас, чувствуя, как тот борется с желанием сопротивляться. Как напрягаются его плечи, как вздрагивают, но остаются на месте разведённые широко руки, открывается ищущий воздух рот, как жёстче становится горло.

– Тш-ш, – уговаривает Баки шёпотом, – расслабься. Не борись, ладно?

Стив мотает головой из стороны в сторону, насколько может себе позволить.

– Как тогда, – напоминает Баки, – помнишь, как ты бросил щит, малыш? Уронил его и шагнул ко мне, весь избитый, и мне жаль, так жаль, что это были мои руки.

Стив широко распахивает яркие глаза.

– Ничего не говори, – предупреждает Баки, крепче сжимая руку. – Ты мне сдался, а до этого не сдавался никому, но всё это неверно, совершенно неправильно. Ты тогда умереть собрался, дурья твоя башка, а я совсем не хочу, чтобы ты умирал, я хочу, чтобы ты жил и сдавался мне каждый день.

Стив издаёт низкий, едва слышный, хриплый стон, и Баки хочет услышать его ещё раз, чтобы запомнить, чтобы не думать после, что ему могло показаться. Он наклоняется к его рту близко, почти касаясь губами его, приоткрытых, сухих.

– Ещё раз. Хочу тебя услышать, – просит он, чуть ослабляя хватку.

Стив стонет снова, слабо и просительно, на выдохе, и левая рука Баки тянется к его напряжённому члену, обхватывает мягко, принимается двигаться, медленно и легко, без чёткого ритма, то ускоряясь, то замедляясь.

– Бак, – хрипло и рвано зовёт Стив, захлёбываясь, ему отчаянно не хватает воздуха.

– Всё в порядке? – переспрашивает Баки.

– Да, да.

Баки целует его в приоткрытый, полный слюны рот, медленно, куда медленнее, чем ему хочется, и Стив льнёт к нему всем телом, вскидывает бёдра навстречу обретающим ритм движениям его левой руки, приподнимает голову, вжимаясь в его лоб своим, лихорадочно ловя его губы, дыша часто, рвано, как когда-то давно, давно, когда земля была на век моложе. Баки разжимает пальцы правой руки, оставляет её, расслабленную, на горле Стива, больше не держа, только поглаживая осторожно. На бледном свету занимающегося утра следы на белой коже, грязно-алые, темнеют быстро. Баки склоняется к нему снова, прослеживая каждый отпечаток губами, и Стив всхлипывает, стоит его языку коснуться повреждённой кожи.

– Больно, Стиви? – участливо спрашивает Баки, мягко улыбаясь.

Тот отрицательно качает головой, глаза полуприкрыты.

Баки отклоняется, сползая вниз, целуя и кусая каждый участок его кожи на пути, отмечая, как Стив вздрагивает, податливый. Он замирает между его ног, положив голову на бедро расслабленно, разминая тонкую кожу внутренней стороны бёдер, такую маркую. Стив под ним ёрзает нетерпеливо. Баки поднимает голову, разглядывая его, запоминая.

За окном светлеет, и пятно солнца – холодное утреннее золото – у Стива за головой омывает его целиком, заставляя светиться бледную кожу, заставляя разметавшиеся по постели пшеничные волосы сиять, как проклятый нимб. Баки делается почти больно смотреть на него, почти страшно касаться разгорячённой кожи. Он приподнимается на локте мёртвой левой руки, пластины вздрагивают, точно по металлу может пройти судорога, и накрывает ртом его член, расслабляя нижнюю челюсть. Рот наполняется слюной, и он не держит её внутри, позволяя течь свободно, пачкая пальцы, крепко сжимающие член Стива у основания. Он смыкает губы на головке, принимаясь двигаться ритмично и продолжая наблюдать за Стивом, который, должно быть, отчаянно хочет податься ему навстречу, глубже, быстрее, но соблюдает правила. Баки ускоряется, крепче сжимая губы, и Стив кончает, как всегда еле слышно, сдержанно, и когда-нибудь он это исправит, о, когда-нибудь. Баки выпускает его мокрый член изо рта, сглатывает, вытирает губы. Он легко касается головки, собирая мутноватые капли, отправляя в рот и глядя при этом на Стива, который всё это время неотрывно наблюдал за ним из-под полузакрытых век, и теперь, выдохнув тяжело, роняет голову назад. Он по-прежнему не двигается с места и не меняет положения рук.

– И вот, Стиви, – заканчивает Баки хрипло, – больше тебя ничего не держит. Магические путы или ещё какая срань спали.

Он успевает договорить только часть фразы, прежде чем резко севший Стив не хватает его за плечи, и не тянет за собой. Они падают на матрас, сопровождаемые траурным звуком пружин, и Стив впивается в его губы, кусая и царапая, и дёргает на себя застёжку его джинсов, и обхватывает ладонью его жёсткий и влажный член, о котором он и думать забыл, и принимается шептать лихорадочно ему в рот:

– Баки-Баки-Баки, давай, ну давай же, твоя очередь. Давай, я был хорошим, я всё сделал, как ты сказал. Теперь кончи для меня?

Стиву не приходится долго трудиться, не приходится беспокоиться о неловком положении руки между их животами, и о том, что, кончая, Баки до крови прокусывает ему плечо, выдыхая часто и шумно через нос. Стив будто вовсе не замечает этого, всё шепчет лихорадочно, всё уговаривает его, просит.

Они лежат плечом к плечу, расслабленно. Баки размышляет о душе, о подсыхающих на его животе белёсых каплях, об истерзанной шее Стива, которую тот методично исследует, экспериментально надавливая и царапая, завороженно, молча.

– Хэй, Бак, – зовёт Стив, запуская руку в его взъерошенные волосы, связанные на затылке в неряшливый пучок и сдёргивая резинку.

Баки рычит в ответ, рассыпавшиеся волосы падают ему на взмокший лоб, щекотно и легко. Стив поворачивается на бок, забрасывая на него тяжёлую ногу и утыкаясь носом в щёку.

– М? – неопределённо отвечает Баки.

– Моя очередь рассказывать историю.

– Сказитель из тебя так себе. Чуть лучше певца и танцора, но всё ещё так себе.

– Заткнись и слушай.

– Как скажешь, капитан.

– Жил на свете парень с мозгами, как швейцарский сыр. 

– И это после того, как ты кончил мне в рот? Попросту неблагодарно.

Стив смеётся, смеётся, весь из золота на набирающем силу солнечном свету, Баки слушает, закрыв глаза.


End file.
